Rescue
Pepper Potts was the assistant of Tony Stark for years until he became Iron Man. She was later promoted to CEO of Stark Industries while Tony worked as a superhero. After the Decimation, Tony Stark trained her in a specially built suit for her, in the event that he goes missing again, designating her alias as Rescue. Biography Assistant to Tony Stark Pepper worked for years as an assistant to Tony Stark, helping him with various tasks. Eventually, Obadiah Stane attempted a power play, reverse-engineering Stark's Iron Man suit. Escorted by SHIELD agents, Pepper confronted Stane, but the agents were killed and Pepper was chased and cornered, before being rescued by Iron Man. She overloaded the Arc Reactor powering the Stark HQ, killing Iron Monger. Pepper continued to work as his assistant afterwards The New CEO In light of Tony Stark's palladium poisoning, he relinquished his position as CEO to Pepper. They had a falling out while Tony was delirious from the poisoning, but they got back together after Tony fixed his arc reactor and defeated Whiplash and Hammer. The Extremis Incident In 2013, the Mandarin attacked Stark's mansion, though Pepper escaped using one of Tony's suits. Soon after, Aldrich Killian tracked down and kidnapped Pepper, subjecting her to Extremis in order to make her "perfect". Ironically, during the Battle on the Norco, Pepper was the one who finished off the Extremis-powered Killian. She witnessed Tony wipe out the Iron Legion to her satisfaction, and was later stabilized by Tony, continuing her life with him. Pepper eventually married Tony, as well The Infinity War Pepper was walking with Stark in Central Park, who told her about a dream he had of having a child called Morgan, named after her eccentric uncle. They were interrupted by Doctor Strange, telling him about an imminent threat, taking him away. She later called Iron Man while on the Q-Ship, begging him to come home until the signal was lost. Post-Devastation Potts tearfully reunited with Stark after his rescue by Captain Marvel. Over the next 5 years, they indeed had a child named Morgan, and was also trained to use her new Rescue Armor, in the event Tony went missing again. Battle of Earth She later assisted in the Battle of Earth in the Rescue Armor. After Iron Man's snap, she was the last person he saw as he died peacefully. At the funeral, she put Tony's old arc reactor on the lake, watching it float away. Powers and Abilities Armor Capabilities Advanced Technology: Unlike Stark's armor, Potts' is not nanotech. It is, however, still extremely robust and advanced. * HUD: Like Stark's armors, the suit contains a heads up display within the helmet to allow Potts to analyse the environment. She can utilize the display for targeting assistance. * Enhanced Durability: Potts' suit of armor is extremely durable as it was able to survive the chaos within the Battle of Earth. * Enhanced Strength: The armor also increases Potts' strength to the point where she was able to fend off several of Thanos' goons. * Flight: The armor grants Potts the ability to fly. * Ion Cannon: The suit possesses the ability to eject floating Ion cannons similar to the Mark L except they're substantially smaller and more powerful. It could swiftly destroy a ship with a single blast. * Advanced Laser System: The suit can also shoot out powerful lasers from its hands. * Uni-Beam: The suit can send out an extraordinary blast of energy from it's chest, similar to Tony's previous armors. Former Powers * Enhanced Strength: Extremis enhanced Potts' muscles to the point of being able to make a hole in one of the Iron Man Armors and rip its arm to use it as a weapon * Enhanced Agility: Extremis enhanced Potts' speed and agility to the point where she was able to effortlessly dodge a repulsor attack. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Extremis allowed Potts to heal at a remarkable rate. She managed to survive a great fall, and walk away with no injuries at all. * Exothermic Manipulation: Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Abilities * Expert Businesswoman: Pepper Potts is an exceptionally capable businesswoman with a very forceful personality. Ultimately, Stark entrusted her with his family's company and she expanded it from Los Angeles to New York to Washington, D.C. in the United States alone. * Pilot: While fighting in the Battle of Earth, Potts demonstrated the ability to perform complex aerial maneuvers in the Rescue Armor. Category:Heroes Category:Stark Industries Category:Armor Users